Change in Judgment
by RogueSenshi
Summary: When Draco is forced to stay with his Aunt for the summer he does not realize that fate has plans for him that he might not like. Can Draco learn to look beyond a person's family heritage to the true person inside? DracoOC
1. Hated Relatives

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters, I do however own this plot and any characters of my own design.  
  
Draco POV  
  
"But Father! I don't want to stay with Aunt Mildred for the summer! I am 16 ½ years old and I can take care of myself!"  
  
"You are still a child and I do not trust you around the manor by your self. So that is that you will stop arguing with me and do as you are told, or else!"  
  
I can't believe it, me Draco Malfoy having to stay at filthy Aunt Mildred's house! It was insulting. Sure she is pure blood and all but she lives in a Muggle Town! How does my father expect me to stay around muggles for the entire summer! He is the one who taught me they were scum and beneath us, but now he wants me to live around them! Arg! He is so infuriating.  
  
"Draco dear you should pack, you don't want your father to...get angry again do you?" My mother, Narcissa says from the door to my room. What she wanted to say was I did not want my father to beat me again.  
  
"Of course mother. I will pack right away!" I said back giving her a mock salute. She just glared and walked out.  
  
As I pack all I can think of is how pissed I am. Before I know it my personal House Elf is taking my bags down the stairs and I am off to my aunts...in a car no less!  
  
Serena POV  
  
Great! Just great! My cousin, Hermione, and her parents are coming for the summer. Why did all the bad things in the world happen to me? Now I will get to hear all summer about how much better a daughter Hermione is and how her grades are better. You see her and I are completely different people! She is the stay at home a study girl and I am the party and clubbing kind a girl.  
  
"Serenity Ann Granger get down here right now!" mother calls from down the stairs. Great let the fun filled summer begin.  
  
I walk down the stairs to be greeted by my aunt enveloping me in a huge hug, "Sweetie it is so good to see you!" she exclaims. By the end of the night she will be talking in hushed tone with my mother about my clothes and how bad I am doing in school.  
  
Next my uncle hugs me, the only one I can truly trust and talk with. Him I actually hug back. Hermione and I just look at each other and I know this will be long summer.  
  
Draco POV  
  
As we pull up in aunt Mildred's...driveway I think it is called, I notice there seems to be some people visiting at the house next door. I get to the door and don't even bother knocking and just walk in. Aunt Mildred comes out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh there is my little Drakie-kins you look so handsome and grown up!" she exclaims loudly as she crushes me in a hug.  
  
"Mildred, no offense, but I hate being called Drakie and I am not little." I barely manage to squeak out," and you are crushing me!"  
  
She lets go and her house elf shows me up to the room I will be staying. It is so small! This whole house is small, compared to my manor. I walk to the window and look out to the house next door. As I turn to go to bed, however, I notice the girl sitting at her window, silhouetted by the moonlight and when our eyes meet my heart skips a beat.  
  
Serena POV  
  
After dinner and the customary chitchat I retreated to my room. By know the conversation about me has started and I really don't care! I sit by my window and stare at the stars. As I look over at our neighbor's house I see a boy turning towards the window and as our eyes lock everything around me fades out but him. 


	2. An Alliance

Hey!! Here is the next chapter so I hope you all like it.  
  
Serena's POV  
  
All night long I could not get the boy out of my head. From what I could tell he had extremely blonde hair, a not too muscular build and seemed to be about 6" 2. Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I did not even get a good look at him but something in his eyes caught my attention. Since when do I go all sleepless nights over a guy I have never actually seen not to mention any guy at all? I mean I like guys and all but they are nothing to lose sleep over. By 3 a.m. I decide sleep is hopeless, I might as well get in some partying while I am up. With that decided I get up put on my favorite black leather pants and a blood red halter-top to go with it. Sneaking out was no great deal, I have been doing it since I was 12 after all.  
  
It takes me about five minutes to hot-wire my dad's mustang and I am off. Driving is the best thing in the world to me. It means total freedom and doing it when you can't legally do it well that is just an extra thrill. I am 15 so I could have a permit if my parents ever let me get one but there really is no point I drive anyway. While in my thoughts I did not realize I had swerved dangerously close to the curb when I finally looked up I slammed on the brakes and I barely stopped in time to miss the person walking on the side of the road. I was about to get out and yell at them when they turned around and I recognized his eyes.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep for some odd reason so I decided to take a walk. Stupid of me really because I have no idea where I am or how to get back to Mildred's. So I just wander around aimlessly thinking of that girl. I don't know what has gotten into me. I am actually giving second thoughts to a girl and they don't include sex, one of the few things girls are good for. Add on to that the fact that she is most likely a muggle girl and I am just perplexed!! Something about her just caught me she seemed so familiar and yet so strange. From what I could see she had a perfect body and red hair that curled just enough to put her hair in waves. And by the by I don't me red like Weasleys do but crimson red the color of blood!  
  
As I am lost in my thoughts I see lights headed for me from behind. As I turn I see a car speeding almost straight for me and I can hear it squeal as who ever is driving tries to stop. They barely miss me as they finally stop the car. As I stand staring at the car the door opens and the driver steps out. They look like they are about to yell something when they stop and just stare, that is when I really look and those eyes, her eyes are staring right back at me.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
They stood there staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally Draco broke the silence, coming back to his very Malfoy senses.  
  
"What they hell is wrong with you? You nearly hit me with a car you crazy muggle!" he nearly screamed.  
  
"Well sorry! Its not like it was my fault you were walking at night in BLACK of all colors you stupid idiot! And what in the hell is a muggle?" Serena screamed back at him.  
  
Recognition came to Draco yet it wasn't like before. She seemed a lot like someone he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly he realized who she reminded him of even if it was a slight resemblance. She retorted back just like Granger she even had some facial feature like hers.  
  
Draco could not help but voice his discovery out loud, "Damn you remind me of Granger how scary is that?"  
  
"Granger? What's this Granger's first name?"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger I swear you sound just like her!"  
  
"Well if that isn't the worst thing you could ever say to me. I hate Hermione she is my cousin!"  
  
Now Draco had to stare! What were the odds that he would be sent to a muggle town and just happen to meet up with Granger's cousin? Not to mention her cousin hated her. This was too good to be true. Slowly Draco got a great idea, if she was family then she would know a lot of secrets about Granger he could use. Well looks like Draco Malfoy would be civil to a muggle for the first time in history.  
  
"So what is your name anyway, girl?"  
  
Serena just rolled her eyes as she answered, "Serenity Ann Granger but I prefer Serena. And not that it applies to you but my closest friends just call me Siren. What is yours?"  
  
"Draconis Demetrius Malfoy. But please just call me Draco or Malfoy! I will just call you Serena. So you are Granger's cousin huh?"  
  
"Yup and you are that annoying blonde guy she hates so much huh? She talks about you a lot, mostly about how she wants to gut you and study your entrails for fun. I would almost think she likes you if it weren't for a certain fact about her."  
  
"Well while we are on the subject I hate your cousin too. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing private information about her that I could spread around school when I get back. I would just love to tarnish her reputation." "Sure I don't mind! I was just heading to my favorite club when I almost ran into you so why don't you hop in and we can talk there? Then I could drive you home seeing as you look lost."  
  
Draco just got in the car and they took off down the road. They may not understand the feelings they were experiencing but they knew one thing for sure... Hermione's reputation was toast. 


	3. Secrets Told

Hey everyone! Well ok I guess not too many people cause I only have five reviews but that is cool I am continuing this story anyway because I like it and it gives me something to do. So if you read this please review and the rest of the story will be written in third person so enjoy.  
  
The ride to the club was a quiet one and Draco used the time to study Serena. She was definitely beautiful with her crimson hair and bright blue eyes. He couldn't figure out how a family could produce and drab looking and boorish girl like Hermione and then a beautiful and exiting girl like Serena. If she went to Hogwarts, and were a pureblood, he would definitely pursue her but she didn't.  
  
Draco was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice when they stopped. He finally snapped out of it when she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at her as she was getting out and after a moment he managed to exit as well. He followed her to towards that door but suddenly she turned and looked at him, almost like she was checking him out.  
  
"You have gel in your hair, right?" she asked, looking at his hair.  
  
Draco looked at her skeptically, "Yes, why?"  
  
Without warning she reached up and ran her fingers back and forth through his hair until it was spiked to her liking. She nodded in satisfaction and decided his black pant and hunter green shirt were satisfactory, except the shirt was tucked in. Again she gave no warning and untucked his shirt as well as unbutton the top; she was happy.  
  
"Ok we can go in now that you look presentable," she stated as she walked to the door.  
  
Draco just shook his head and followed her; muggles sure had a weird idea of what was presentable. The second the doors closed behind him Draco began looking around and what he saw made his mouth fall open. He had never seen anything like this place before. People were everywhere, talking and dancing, all with drinks in their hands. The dancing was the most astonishing thing, he had never seen anyone dance this way in his world; to him it looked more like sex standing.  
  
Serena saw his look and giggled to herself, he must not get out much. She grabbed his hand and ignored the sparks that erupted as she led him to the bar. She didn't ask what he wanted, just ordered two Coronas for the both of them and began leading him to a flight of stairs. The stairs led to the terrace, which was off limits to all but the most elite of the club member, and she was the top. It was easier to hear on the terrace and she liked it better in the fresher air. She sat down at a corner table and Draco did the same.  
  
"So what exactly can you tell me about your cousin that I could use?" Draco asked almost immediately.  
  
"Damn, you go straight to business don't you Draco. I'm not telling you anything until you tell me about yourself so get talking," she replied.  
  
Draco stared at her for minute trying to figure her out, she was like no girl, or person for that matter, he had ever met; most people would have told him what he wanted to know.  
  
Draco sighed, "What exactly do you want to know? I'm not gonna just tell my whole life's story, that would take hours and we only have a few before dawn."  
  
"Well ok then you don't have to tell me about yourself but eventually I will make you. Tell me what my cousin is like at school. Who does she hang with and what is she like?" Serena asked eagerly.  
  
"Well for starters she studies all the time! And she is an insufferable know it all. She 'hangs' with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who are dumb asses to the extreme. She gets perfect marks in everything and because of it she thinks she owns the world," he raged.  
  
"Well sounds like she doesn't change between settings then. Does she hang with anyone else? Besides the two boys?" she inquired.  
  
"Well she has to share a dorm with the other girls in our year, damn seventh year already! As well she hangs out with Weasley's sister Ginny, she follows those three everywhere," he answered.  
  
Serena smirked at that statement and Draco noticed she looked Slytherin. Serena caught his intrigued look and smiled fully, he had no idea what she knew.  
  
"Before you ask I will just tell you all of this is funny to me because well my cousin is a lesbian. Of course her parents don't know and I only know because I have a habit of reading her diary when she visits," she explained.  
  
Draco looked at her astonished Granger...was gay!!! This was too good to be true and he knew just what he could do with this information. He began smiling like a maniac and nearly fell out of his chair in excitement.  
  
"So what else do you have to tell me Serena?" he asked.  
  
Serena fell into bed just as her father walked out of his room. She had made sure to fix the wires in the car so he wouldn't know she had taken it and she fell asleep to the sound of her father starting the car to go to work. Next-door Draco too was falling asleep and he was content with the information he had learned that morning. Both were a little smashed from the four Coronas each they had downed.  
  
Serena felt like she had just entered deep sleep when yelling from downstairs waked her. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock, it was noon. Slowly she detangled herself from her sheets and padded to the bathroom to answer nature's call. As she entered the hallway she could still hear the yelling from downstairs and had to see what it was all about. As she descended the stairs she could tell one of the arguers was Hermione but she could not tell who the other was. She finally made it to the bottom and saw her cousin and Draco having a yelling fest. Both her mother and Hermione's parents were trying to shut them up and figure out who this boy was.  
  
All eyes turned to Serena when she started laughing out loud. This whole thing was hilarious to her and she couldn't stop laughing. Draco smirked at her and then looked back at Hermione.  
  
"I told you I was here to see your cousin so move Granger!" Draco shouted.  
  
"You don't know my cousin and this is my aunt's house so you can't enter!" she yelled back haughtily.  
  
Serena directed their attention back to her, "Actually Hermione I do know him and he is here to visit me. As well this is not your house and I am allowed to have guests so you have no right to restrict his entrance in the first place."  
  
Hermione looked at her cousin abashed then at her aunt and when she just nodded she finally moved out of Draco's way. Draco smirked at her as he walked by and went over to Serena. Without another word Serena led him upstairs and to her bedroom.  
  
"Nice PJs by the way Serena, very...mature," he said as they entered.  
  
Serena looked down at her short shorts and camisole and smiled; it was always great leaving a guy speechless. Draco looked around her room and had to give his approval. It was decorated in dark shades of blue and black; made him feel right at home in darkness. Serena sat on her bed and motioned for him to do the same.  
  
"So what brings you to my lavish and well guarded bedroom, Draconis? I was under the impression that you only wanted your info and would not be calling again," Serena said in a sophisticated tone.  
  
Draco glared at the use of his full name and jumped up onto the bed to sit opposite her.  
  
"Actually I was bored at my aunts house and had nothing better to do, if you want to know the truth. D'you have anything to drink?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh you know you couldn't help but come to see my stunning beauty and body again Draco," she replied, emphasizing him name.  
  
Draco just looked at her and she leaned down to open her mini fridge and handed him a beer, something her mother had no clue was in there. Draco opened the can and took a drink, he could get used to hanging with her she kept beer. Serena's movement caught his attention and he looked over at her right and she was stretching her back out by grabbing her feet behind her and turning herself into a ring. Needless to say that position definitely showed off her body and he couldn't help but stare, he was only a guy after all.  
  
Serena noticed his stare and paused in mid stretch. She laughed to herself and uncoiled herself to sit upright.  
  
"Hope my stuck up cousin wasn't too mean to you Draco, she has a habit of mistaking this place for her own house," she said.  
  
"Hardly, I just kept thinking about everything I know about her now and it was hard not to break out laughing. So I have something to drink now I need food, what do you have in there?" he asked pointing at the mini fridge.  
  
She looked at him in annoyance, "I don't have any food in here, just drinks so if you want something we are gonna have to go downstairs. Though I am hungry too so I wont be too imposed upon."  
  
The two headed back downstairs and upon entering the hall they ran into Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes at her as she pulled Serena over to talk.  
  
"Where the hell do you know him from? He doesn't live around here and he is not prone to hang here either," Hermione whispered insistently.  
  
"I met him last night on the way to my club, dumb ass and he is visiting his aunt who lives next door; you know Moldy Mildred," she replied while walking away, "Lets go Draco before she goes into 'Queen Mode'."  
  
The two walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where her mother and aunt were talking. Serena walked right past them and she could feel them looking at her clothes and shaking their heads in disappointment.  
  
"So Serena who exactly is your...friend?" her mother asked her in a scrutinizing tone.  
  
Before she could answer Draco spoke up, "Oh sorry for being rude and not introducing myself, I am Draco Malfoy. I am staying with my aunt for the summer while my parents go on business trip." Draco shook both of their hands.  
  
Serena nearly started laughing at his talent for charming parents. She left him to speak with them as she made them some eggs and toast. She could tell her mom was eating this up and she had to smile. One of her mom's biggest dreams is that she would find a respectable and well-behaved boy to see, instead of those I usually see. Finally she saved him from her mother's prying questions and walked him back upstairs. "Nice job with the mothers by the way Draco. If I didn't know you any better I'd say your were a respectable young man. What was it they were saying about 'your world'? What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
Draco closed the door and sat back down on her bed.  
  
"You are not gonna believe a word of this but I guess I will tell you anyway...I'm a wizard." 


	4. Something New

Hi everyone! Well I know I have not updated any of my stories in eons but I figured I would start with this one as it only has 3 chapter…well here goes.

For the past hour Serena had been in quiet contemplation of the things Draco was telling her. He had described everything to her in great detail but the only thing she could manage to focus on was the fact that wizards and witches actually existed; and Hermione was one of them! How could her boring and stuck up cousin be a witch and not she, it just wasn't fair.

"So anyway that is pretty much everything to know about my world. You ok Serena?" Draco asked while waving a hand in front of her.

Serena finally managed to focus her eyes on him, "So my cousin is a witch? So NOT fair! Wait, you said you were a pureblood and that purebloods didn't associate with Mudbloods and Muggles…and considering I am a Muggle…what are you doing talking to me…hmmm Draco? Won't your parents be totally disappointed that you are associating with me?"

Draco shrugged, "To be truthful I'm not gonna tell them anything about you, my reputation is more important. And I am only hanging with you because there is nothing more entertaining to do while I am here."

"Well I gotta say I appreciate the honesty, and that is pretty much what I figured you were planning to do. And I guess you can continue to hang here if…." Serena broke off as she heard excited screams coming from down stairs.

Draco and Serena looked at each other and simultaneously headed for the hallway. As they hit the bottom of the stairs Serena saw what she was dreading; Alicia was here. Alicia and Hermione were best friends and it just happened that Alicia lived three houses down.

"Oh my god Hermione you look so thin! How do you manage to stay that shape?" Alicia squealed.

Hermione just smiled and shrugged at her friend in an attempt to be modest. Suddenly Alicia looked over and spotted the two standing by the stairs and her eyes bugged out at the sight of Draco.

"Hello Serenity, who might your friend be? He's cute," Alicia stated, looking like a predator stalking prey.

Hermione was quickest with an answer, "Oh he is staying with his aunt next door. In fact he is from my school, you remember the evil git I was telling you about don't you Al?"

Alicia looked surprised, "That is the boy you hate with a bloody passion? How can you hate him? He is gorgeous. Oh well if you don't want him then I will try. So Draco there is a party tonight at my house, want to drop by? I can introduce you to all my friends?"

With out missing a blink Draco's arm came up around Serena's waist and he pulled her flush against him, Serena needed no other hint and started playing with buttons on his shirt and just cuddling against him.

"Sorry, already taken…should have jumped on the bandwagon early Al, I guess Serena is just quicker than you," Draco stated with a smile.

By this point Alicia was staring at the two, Draco's fingers has slipped down the back of Serena's shorts about an inch and she had her hand in his front pocket and was kissing his neck. Draco and Serena took that as a cue to leave and walked back up to her room, still touching. Once the door was closed they both started laughing at the look on Alicia's face.

Serena threw herself onto her bed, "Nice thinking Draco. She would have never stopped hanging on you if she thought she had a chance. And personally I didn't mind the play."

"Never gonna happen again but yeah it was fun," Draco replied.

"I don't know…Alicia has a habit of checking in on things she wants. If she isn't positive you are screwing me she's gonna keep after you. I wouldn't be surprised if she came through my door at least once to see what we are doing," Serena stated with a sly smile.

From down the hall Draco could hear Hermione and Alicia walking up the stairs, talking about him. Cautiously he sat on the bed and stared at the door. Serena sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you really don't think he is hot Hermione? God you are weird…do you think your cousin would mind if I just had a little look into the room? I mean just to look at him?" Alicia could be heard through the door.

Draco turned his head slightly to see Serena smirking. Making up his mind extremely quick he swooped down and captured Serena in a kiss. Just before the door opened Serena swung her leg over Draco's to straddle him and be more convincing.

"That would be my cousin wouldn't it, screwing anything male," Hermione called from the doorway.

Serena broke away from Draco and looked over her shoulder, "Well at least I don't screw everything female like you cuz."

Draco smirked at Hermione's flabbergasted and angry expression and started to nibble on Serena's neck. Hermione could find no retort and fled the room leaving a shocked and disbelieving Alicia, who soon followed her.

"You realize they have gone and you are still kissing me right?" Serena inquired.

Draco shrugged and quickly flipped her over on her back and moved back up to her lips. Serena gave in for a second but soon flipped him back over and jumped off the bed.

"You should know that no guy has ever gotten the privilege of me on my back…or in any other sexual position. Some info about me not many people believe," she stated.

Draco got up from the bed and walked over to her and leaned down to her ear.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't let anyone mark you before either, but things change," he whispered softly.

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone Serena looked over to the mirror to confirm what he had said and sure enough she had a hickey on the right side of her neck. She didn't know what was up with her but Draco was right, no one had ever marked her before and she wasn't entire sure if she angry about it.

Well that is all for now…my mind has official decided to die for the day…hope you liked it and if you did review…hell if you hated it review…I just like reviews


	5. Parties and Challenges

Hi to anyone who might still be reading this story…or anyone who decides to start reading it. This story is next in line to be updated to here goes…hope you like this chapter.

Two weeks after meeting Draco, Serena found herself surrounded by every neighbor she had at the annual block party. Since she was a girl that liked to party one would think this would be great for her but she actually hated it; all of her friends lived in different neighborhoods and even though the "block party" tended to include every household for about five blocks it still didn't spread far enough to include them. Serena was wondering if Draco was going to show up or not but she figured associating with so many muggles was FAR beneath him. Her thoughts of Draco had her shaking her head; that boy was very entertaining sometimes but she enjoyed his honesty in a world where everyone seemed to hide their true opinions and feelings.

Deciding to head to the drink table Serena turned and was met with her worst nightmare; Hermione, Alicia and what Serena termed "the pops" or in other words the four most "popular" girls at her school, led by her arch nemesis Melissa.

"Well if it isn't the neighborhood misfit delinquent. How ya….who are you?" Serena was confused at Melissa's sudden change in tone and in question.

Before she could jump all over Melissa's sudden silence Serena felt a hand slide into her back right pocket and was about to go off on the hand's owner when she smelled a familiar cologne and smiled.

Alicia was whispering something into Melissa's ear and Serena was fairly sure she was telling her who Draco was when she saw her eyes light up.

Melissa quickly adopted what Serena named her "seductress face", "So you are the guy Mione and Alicia was telling me about. We were all wondering if you were going to be showing up to our little soiree; I was hoping to meet you. Now that we have met I fully have to agree that you are much too sophisticated to be hanging out with 'Siren' here."

Draco walked up closer to the group and stopped only inches away from Melissa before giving her a thorough once over. Serena could see Melissa's smug look towards her over Draco's shoulder and felt a huge urge to smack it off.

Before she could Draco got the same response without resorting to physical violence, "I prefer to only associate with people who WON'T contract an STD within the next five years. Have a good time girls."

With that said Draco turned back to her and after putting an arm around Serena's waist with his hand back in her pocket the two of them walked away from the six flabbergasted girls.

Once they were out of ear shot of the group Serena looked at him grinning, "I officially LOVE having you around. There is nothing better than seeing Melissa get told off."

Draco chuckled, "Glad I could make you day then. I thought only your closest friends get to call you 'Siren'; why did she not get pummeled for using that name?"

"Uh maybe because you stepped up and shut her up quicker than I did. So why did you come to this 'party'? I figured this would be way too many muggles in one place for you; you might get infected with their inferiority!" Serena mocked her blonde companion.

Draco took a sip of the coke he had picked up after they made it to the drinks, "Well you see I was sitting in my room, bored, and I realized the only decent person around here was at this 'party'. So you see in order to find you and alleviate my boredom I had to show up here."

Draco noticed Serena had her head slightly cocked to the side and she was giving him an amused look. Before Draco could question her look Serena took a step forward and captured him in a kiss. Draco instantly deepened the kiss, while threading a hand into Serena's hair and wrapping the other arm around her waist to pull her flush against him.

Draco broke away first but kept contact, "What do you say we take this back to your room, Siren?"

Serena smiled, "Only if you don't expect to score, then fine, we can go back to my room."

Draco smiled back, "Oh I never expect to score, but girls just have a way of falling into my bed. But please do lead the way."

As the pair walked back towards Serena's house they were unaware of the Melissa watching them.

"What the hell! He says those horrible things to me but then he goes and makes out with the trashiest girl in the neighborhood? What an ass!" she exclaimed to her pack, "Well they will both pay for this."

Once Serena shut the door to her room she pulled off her long sleeve shirt, replacing it with the tank top that was lying on her bed.

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Has anyone ever told you that for a virgin you are very open with your body?"

"I like to show people exactly what they can't have…so sue me," she replied.

Draco smirked, "That is all well and good…but for some reason I think if I really, and I mean REALLY tried, I COULD have you."

Picking up his flirty attitude Serena fired back, "Well they why aren't you trying? I mean I may be a muggle but if you are so sure in your assumptions, then you are crazy for passing up a free piece of ass."

Without answering her Draco placed a hand on her hip and with a slight pull had her once again flush against him and he started to nibble on her neck; sliding the strap of her tank top and her bra down her shoulder.

"God you are egotistical aren't you," Serena stated as she pushed Draco off, "Excellent try Ace but it is going to take more than a little flirting and kissing to get me in bed."

Draco smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Well I never said I expected to get you in bed immediately, I know it is going to be a challenge; been a while since I had one of those."

Serena smirked and back away to sit on her bed, "So you think that telling me you are going make this into a game is gonna help you win and get in my pants?"

"No but the fact that you think I am absolutely adorable will keep you from kicking me out and even possibly might get me a bit of a make out session," Draco stated with an innocent look on his face.

By now Serena was lounging on the bed and had the TV on, "Well you will just have to settle for getting to watch a movie with me and the distinct honor of calling me Siren."

Draco hopped up on the bed next to her and smiled, "For now."

Well it took a bit to get this chapter out. Hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
